Birthday
by GothPhantom
Summary: I didn’t want to room with the likes of her, and yet there was a little nagging voice in my head that asked, “Well, why not?”. Gelphie Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, I wouldn't be sitting here at 12 in the morning posting this for you all :)**

**A/N: So here's a very long Gelphie ficcy for you all...I wrote it, Cardboard did some excellent editing if I do say so myself...I was way to anxious to post it so she didn't get to finish editing it, but it'll be edited soon...I hope you all like, I've been writing this for awhile...hehe. Shoutout to TheWarrior, it's FINALLY up, I REALLY hope you like it!**

It's truly absurd. I _hated_ her, for Oz's sake, I know I did. Everything about her made me shiver with discomfort. And the fact that she was my roommate didn't help the blasted situation. She's green, for Oz's sake! And why'd Madame Morrible have to put her in _my_ room? She tricked me, that blasted Madame tricked me, and I can promise she did it on purpose. I'll bet, even if I hadn't raised my hand about something completely different, she'd manage to get that artichoke and me in the same situation.

That's why I'd stay out of the stupid dorm room as much as possible. Even if I _had_ to sleep in there late at night, I tried to ignore her. I'm Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, for goodness sake! I shouldn't have to room with something like…that.

And yet…it's strange. I started to write that letter to Momsie and Popsicle, but something prevented me from truly expressing my complaints. Something was holding me back, and I ended up burning the damn thing. But why would I have? This is the one feature I ever questioned.

I specifically requested to be on my own in my dorm room, and yet I still managed to be stuck with that green girl, the one I increasingly despised. I didn't want to room with the likes of her, and yet there was a little nagging voice in my head that asked, "Well, why not?"

No! Of course not! That's such a silly thought. As well as arguing with yourself, which one does not require coming to the conclusion that popular old me hates nasty old her. I'm obligated to loathe her, at least, right?

I felt so stupid. Milla and Shenshen were talking to me, saying something that I don't bother to pay attention to, as they blither on so often I lose track of my daydreams. But suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by running into someone.

"Miss Galinda!" Biq cried, bouncing off of my front the same way my hair bounces back from a delicate toss.

"Oh. Hello, Biq." I greeted, sounding kind, not really looking at him.

"It's Boq." He corrected, then held out a small hand. "Happy birthday!"

Oh. _Duh_. I completely forgot it was my own birthday. I smiled politely and took the present he suddenly revealed. It was wrapped terribly. I tried very hard not to roll my eyes. "Oh, thank you, Biq!" I thanked ceremoniously, delicately tearing apart the paper, slightly afraid of what was there.

"Boq." He pointed out with a smile, though I couldn't have cared less. He watched don his toes with anticipation as I opened the box, and was forced to stifle my laughter with a gasp.

What it was, I couldn't exactly tell. All I knew was that it wasn't something that could be bought in a store, with spiky things on the side, and something that might've formed into the shape of a heart. Not wanting to look at the object anymore, I closed it and put on my best smile.

"Why…thank you…Biq." I said, hoping it wasn't as awkward to other at it sounded to me, wanting to be delighted for the presence of it.

"Boq." He repeated again, as though it were the one and only syllable he could speak, smiling a curt, Munchkin smile. "I made it especially for you, Miss Galinda!"

His beady eyes fluttered nervously from the box to me, and as if the thought never occurred, asked, "Well, aren't you going to put it on?"

I hadn't even thought it be adorned on a person's body, at least not in public. My eyes went wide as I gave him a strange look. "Um…" I told him the first thing that came to my mind, "I don't think your present would match with my outfit, Biq!" I exclaimed, shoving the box in my purse, "I'll wear it when it matches something."

He smiled, almost literally, from ear to ear when I said it. I was feeling slightly disturbed, by either my own stupidity or his, knowing the Munchkin put loving effort into something so terrible.

"Well, I've got to go. Bye, Miss Galinda!" He waved, departing in a jog down the hallway.

Shenshen and Milla turned to me, watching the exchange blankly.

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday!" They shouted in unison.

"I forgot." I explained simply, shrugging indifferently, and I was being honest. They disapproved of this answer, but shut their mouths and didn't dwell on it.

"You're not seriously going to…_wear_ that, are you?" Shenshen asked, pulling out the box and making a nauseated expression.

"Of course not," I replied quickly, grabbing it and thrusting it in my bag, "I don't even know what it is!"

Milla's gaze caught the ground. "I thought it was nice of him." She mumbled, and I smiled with realization.

"Why, Miss Milla," I sighed, flashing a knowing grin, "does someone have a crush?"

Milla's lightly powdered cheeks turned bright red and I twirled to face Shenshen.

"Aw!" She nudged Milla in the stomach, maybe a little too hard, as Milla stumbled and rubbed her belly. Shenshen took no notice, "You totally have a shot at him!"

I nodded. "And, please, Milla…get Biq away from me." I didn't want to sound pleading, glaring at the path he was on, but I couldn't help it.

"Boq." She corrected me, sounding like the boy himself. "And…I'm not sure…"

I pulled out the box and thrusted it toward her. "You can have it, Milla."

She smiled and accepted gingerly. "Thank you, Galinda, but I don't think I can get near him without…" Milla trailed off, looking slightly disheartened.

Shenshen studied Milla for a moment and her eyes widened to an exaggerated state. "I'll help you with that!" She announced, pushing the girl down the hall. I started to follow, but Shenshen stopped me with a sober finger. "No, it's okay, Galinda, I got this. You should do something fun on your birthday!"

I nodded dumbly. "Okay, bye Shenshen, Milla." I smiled, and the girls waved. Shenshen shoved Milla through the hallway so quickly I barely caught sight of them after I said goodbye.

I sighed, bored immediately. What was I to do without my friends around me? I could've gone back to my room…no! Under no circumstances would I sell myself to unnecessary time with that green thing…

Interrupting the thought, someone walked swiftly past me. The black fabric dragging ever-so-slightly on the ground indicated that it was worn by none other than my green roommate. She made a point of staring oddly at the ground and turning the corner.

In that moment, I felt a strange kind of dread seep into my consciousness. It was upsetting to realize I'd never be friends with someone, especially set up to so intimately as sharing a dorm room. There was something enticing in the way Elphaba could be everywhere surrounding me without even being present.

Oh Oz… was I feeling sorry for the green girl?

I shook my head to be rid of those thoughts, becoming too ridiculous, and left the hallway. In case anyone was watching, I tossed my hair opening the door to my dorm room. Though it was a shared room, I tried not to emphasize the 'more than one' arrangement.

Closing the door softly behind me, I played the thought of laying my head on the pillow of my neatly made bed, pink dressing inviting from the other end of the room, when I noticed something placed on the covers. I tilted my head curiously, walking up to the object and its delicate placement, obviously taken special care of.

It was a small box, white and unfamiliar. Examining it careful, I wondered whether I'd seen it in a store in town. It didn't take long to find my curiosity – after all, a suspicious white box was practically begging to be opened. Without picking it up, I lifted the lid off.

I gasped as the sunlight it the object, bouncing off the silver with a clean shine. It was a fragile silver bracelet, encrusted with a pink jewel, hanging off when lifted. It looked ridiculously expensive, who could afford this? And who in their right mind would give it to me without looking for credit? It was a beautiful gift, something I'd dreamt about receiving on my birthday. I suddenly looked up and gazed around my bed. Was there a note, a letter, any type of writing?

There was no card, and no way for me to figure who sent it. Besides Boq, but I didn't think he could afford something so grand.

I sat down on the edge of my bed slowly and carefully examined the box for any type of clue. If I couldn't thank them properly, it would be rude of me, and I'd go mad.

As if on cue, Elphaba slipped into the room, closing it softly as I had. Gazing upon her, I didn't feel any intense embarrassment of being in the same room as her, no anger of being interrupted, and no dread of spending time with her. That slice of sympathy I was feeling earlier lingered. Damn.

"Uh- Miss Elphaba, hi." I absently waved my hand in greeting.

She gave me a doubtful look, unsure if I spoke to her, or if it was her imagination. Either that, or she was shocked to see me in the room in the middle of the afternoon. She nodded back.

I'd experienced comfortable silences in the past, and this one was far from it. I contemplated asking if she knew the mysterious gift giver. Since she seemed to spend most of the day in our dorm, I figured she would be the one to let them in.

"Err, Miss Elphaba," I began, slowly, my tone resembling a business pitch, "did you see anyone leave this on my bed?"

The green girl smirked, thinking to herself. "Is it your birthday, Miss Galinda?" She asked, titling her face enough to see the shadow of her jaw line.

"Yes, how did you know, Elphaba?" I asked, dropping the honorary. I waited warily, wondering how she knew it was my birthday and if she's accept this new level of talking.

"So, now we're not just acquaintances?" She raised a dark eyebrow, border lining real and mocked shock.

Time to time I forgot that I was expected to hate her. Of course, I still did.

"We're roommates, you know." I said pointedly.

"Good observation." She smirked more, if possible.

"I mean, we can't go about hating each other. It's not getting us very far, is it?" I glared at her. Where did that come from? It sounded like I was proposing something outrageous. Befriending one another would be unnatural for the both of us.

Elphaba blinked. "I suppose not," she replied, "but this isn't going to last long."

"Why not?" I blurted out, mentally kicking myself for being so straightforward.

"Because _you've_ got friends." She stated simply, as if that cleared the entire conversation. Pointing at the gift, she asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." I breathed, almost automatically, breaking my gaze on her to admire the piece. "I only wish I knew who gave it to me, to thank them."

Elphaba created another gap of silence. She bobbed her head and looked up at me suddenly, "Boq told me it was your birthday," she dodged my question, however awkward it sounded for her to change subjects, "what on earth did you do with his present?" Her expression resembled mine when I opened Boq's gift to discover his… masterpiece.

"I gave it to Milla," I shrugged, "I didn't even know what it was."

"He tried to make you a heart," she rolled her eyes, "at least that's what he says."

"He's really clingy," I admitted. Comfortable conversation with Elphaba made me feel as though I was wearing someone else's skin, but I attempted to wear the novelty.

She sat on her bed, adjacent to mine, in a comfortable fashion. I searched for the loathing for her in my heart and felt myself come up short. There was something about her inconspicuous wit that made me feel more comforted than with Pfannee, or Milla, or Shenshen. I tiptoed over conversations with them, but Elphaba was honest to everyone. It rubbed off.

"He's in love." She said shortly. "Love makes you do crazy things."

"That it does…" I felt the need to assure we no longer hated one another, "Um, Elphaba…" I started, "Do we still, um, hate each other?"

She snorted, chuckling softly, but stayed quiet. These silences were distressing, but if we were to be friends, I decided I would have to get used to it.

"I…guess not." She muttered flatly, staring at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Did I sound hurt? My tone sounded wounded, like a person welling with tears. I wanted to be accepted by her that badly?

"I've never had a friend before." She reassured me, biting her lip.

"What? That's impossible! What about Boq?"

"He's not a _real_ friend." She said, turning away, a sign that we should shift to another subject.

"So, um, Elphaba, did you see who left me this present?" I repeated, hoping she ignored me before for effect. I hoped selfishly that it wasn't Boq: I wanted to thank the person, but didn't want to thank _him_.

"You really like it?" she smiled, her teeth poking out from behind her lips, surprising dimples forming on her sharp face.

"I love it, it's the most beautiful gift I've ever received." I fiddled with the pink jewel, careful not to stare at her.

"Well, um…hold on," she shot me an incredulous look, "_That's_ the most beautiful gift you've ever received?"

"Well, yes. What's the matter?" I blinked, stupidly.

"But you're rich!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms. It surprised me she could be animated as another human being once she started talking. Her exterior to strangers was uninviting and rude, but it could also be translated into quick, blunt humor. Plus, those dimples were cute.

Wait, what was that?

"Well, I…" I hadn't been prepared to respond to that. I could have mad up a speech about how being rich didn't ensure sentimentality, but I couldn't help but watch her face as her gaze turned to the floor. I examined her face, noticing the allure of soft skin, the highness of her cheekbones. It was awfully tempting to reach out and feel her for myself, but I froze with horror at the thought. What was I thinking? Those dimples were not cute, her face was not soft, her cheek bones are not model material, and I just had to shut up and think about something awful, like dead puppies.

I didn't realize I'd been staring at her until her head snapped up.

"What?" She asked suddenly, drawing me out of my abstraction. Other than the confused query, she was unreadable. I looked to the lovely trinket on my wrist, turning it various angles to inspect how it twinkled.

"I just wish I knew who gave this to me." I whined softly, more rhetorically than not, dodging her question habitually. "It's beginning to bother me that I don't know."

Elphaba varied her gaze from myself to the floor, standing awkwardly. She looked like she would be joyful anywhere but standing in front of me, shuffling her feet nervously like a child.

"I think I… well, I know who gave it to you." She said solemnly, beginning louder than intended. I waited for her to continue, but she didn't, the nagging sensation of annoyance settling in my stomach.

"Do you?" I pressed slightly, anticipating who the person in question was. I decided that if it was Boq, I would burst into tears and convince Elphaba to comfort me, and if it were anyone else, I would thank her and leave.

The green girl looked greatly uncomfortable, as though she wasn't used to being the center of attention, or prompted to speak. Though on many other occasions, she didn't hesitate to state her opinions, however obnoxious, her voice began to shake.

"Um," she took a breath and avoided my gaze by any means necessary, "I did."

"Oh, well that's ni- what?" I had to strain my ears to hear her, and expected to have just imagined the two syllables out of her mouth, as her thin, jade lips hardly moved. There was something both unfamiliar and casual seeping into my stomach.

It was a familiar feeling of shock, the kind that always feels new and almost painful, although you recognize the stages of initial shock into acceptance, but it then became something else. It made me almost feel strange at first, but slowly turned pleasurable as Elphaba raised her eyes to look in mine.

"I did." She repeated, louder and surer of herself, though her feet were still shuffling.

"You did?" I asked, just to make sure. I couldn't help but let myself sound grateful, some type of high pitched feminine sound speaking out of me. It was probably hopefulness, because my ears were popping lightly and for all I knew, Elphaba could have said, 'Ivan'. I didn't even know an Ivan.

"I did." She repeated again, and for a moment, I thought I saw her eyes water, realizing when her entire frame began to haze that it was actually myself. I blinked them back, wishing to preserve the conversation. "Just shut up about it, okay?"

"I can't believe this, Elphaba, I…" My heart caught in my throat, thanking her politely not seeming appropriate enough. "Thank you. So much. Oh Oz, thank you. How in Oz did you pay for this?"

There was more foot shuffling and dodgy gazes, any attempts at earning her courage back dissipating under my girlish wiles. The air in the room was increasing in volume, and however thoughtful Elphaba looked, I could tell she wanted to dart from the room.

"It's not important." She shrugged.

"But it is to me." I persisted stubbornly, obviously badgering her, but I was genuinely interested. "I could probably afford this, but from what I hear, you can't."

"Maybe you heard wrong." She objected defensively, but then clenched her jaw. "I worked a few jobs."

"For me?" My throat was dry and closing up. I didn't know what to say, anyhow, but I wanted Elphaba to continue speaking. She was growing hostile, but I didn't care, and she didn't seem to notice my acting up.

"No, for the money." She turned away and began to organize her books, although they were a structured literary collection to rival the library's Dewey decimal system. Not that I'd know about it or anything.

"I, oh Elphaba!" I stood up and the bracelet rode down my wrist, hanging perfectly enough to stop and admire. I walked toward her gingerly, not wanting to frighten her, as though she were a cat to sneak up on.

"Well, what?" She snapped, becoming defensive. To her, the conversation was over, and either had to switch subjects to disappear completely. To me, though, I wanted nothing more than to keep her speaking about the gift: why she did it, where she bought it, if she tried it on…

I hesitantly touched her shoulder to turn her around, my head hardy reaching over that height. She turned and cast me an incredulous, almost spiteful look, but I felt like crying again. I let out a sigh and pulled her in for a hug, which she didn't return, but I put in as much effort to squeeze her awkward frame. The air in the room was like molasses, but I reasoned that you could make gingerbread out of that stuff.

She smelt like raspberries and wood, and she didn't seem to be planning on returning any kind of embrace. I held her gawkily anyhow, figuring this would be a rare occasion, if it occurred again at all. Despite her sharp angles, her skin was soft as I anticipated, and the extra body heat was welcoming, as though she emitted her comfort from that approach, since the rest of her convictions were expressed oddly, too.

"Thank you, Elphaba, really." I mumbled from her shoulder, and she sighed.

"Enough of that, it was nothing." She attempted to pull me off, but I took my time to untangle our bodies.

"Really, thank you, I appreciate this more than anything." Elphaba was frowning, but she didn't look angry.

"Well then, you're welcome."

Elphaba smiled and ineptly looked around the room. Even though I took a step back, I couldn't help but gaze into her eyes for a quick moment before looking at the ground one more time. "Elphaba…" I called softly, causing her eyes to cast upward. "Thank you."

"It was your birthday." She said simply, as if that was the answer to everything.

"But you didn't _have_ to get me anything." I countered. She turned around and I could swear I saw a glimpse of a smile form on her cheeks. My own cheeks were burning up with crimson and I wished them away, not wanting to make a fool of myself. Something was welling inside of me that I'd never encountered before, and it was indecipherable from good or bad in its early stages. It was like nothing I've ever felt before, and I wanted the bookworm to walk me through it.

I snapped back in reality to find that she was looking at me, my own gaze stepping down to the bracelet. "Um, Elphaba…" I asked leisurely, the words flowing out, me not knowing where they came from. "Why did you get me this?"

Elphaba thought about it for a moment. "I…" She was struggling for words, a feature I'd never seen before. It was actually kind of silly, and cute. "Don't know." I waited for her to continue; maybe she was going to brainstorm aloud.

"I…guess I wanted to do something nice for you." She confessed quietly, avoiding my eyes. "I guess I…don't…really hate you as much as I thought I did."

I vowed to clean out my ears. If I was hearing her wrong then I was in for a world of embarrassment, but finding out if I were would make all the difference. The entire conversation was unrealistic, it couldn't have been happening, and yet it was. "I don't that I've ever really hated you, either." I said, blinking pointedly. "I was just going with the flow, mingling with what was expected, and you seem to go along with it just as fine. With the glares and things…one can get confused."

She looked at the ceiling now, the whites of her eyes bright against her dark hair and hollow features. "I do require glasses." She explained, but fumbled a bit. "But, you're so nice to everybody, it's kind of hard to dislike someone of your nature."

I blushed deeply at her words, never even being able to fantasize her saying something so sweet. My stomach was doing flip flops and my heart was beating out of time from being so close to her, still near enough for our toes to touch from the hug. The idea of being possessed so by a girl was unnerving to say in the least, especially one of he likes of her, us being so contradictory. But then again, it is said that opposites attract, and if we were not opposite genders, then personality would do. And if we started out with hate, then this would be a pleasant twist…

I liked this feeling. It was intense, overwhelming, and warm like another's breath on your face. My heart felt to be dripping with this kind of unexplainable strength, and boldness that convinced me to step closer, making the distance between me and Elphaba only inches. She wasn't objecting, but she cast me a glance, one that was different from the others.

"Galinda," she breathed, and I smiled, "are you alright?"

"Actually, Elphaba…" I said softly, suddenly becoming very shy. "I kind of find it hard to hate you too."

She blinked and laughed harshly. "Oh, come off it. You're acting like a parrot. I'm sarcastic, I'm nasty, and that soul thing? Really lacking there. I'm hard to despise, I'm sure." She rolled her eyes.

I took a deep breathe in. "Well," I fumbled with the seams of my skirt, "you pretend that you don't care for other people, but you do. This gift, this wonderful gift, is one example. You're really nice once you start talking, and you're very sweet at times, too."

She turned a dark green and gazed at me, smirking slightly, though it disappeared when she met the depth of my eyes. "Sweet?"

I blushed and nodded. "Yes, sweet." I looked down at the bracelet. "Why, I don't believe I've thanked you properly."

Elphaba blinked. "You've thanked me over ten times, Galinda."

Hesitantly, I swallowed my pride and brought my head to her level, which called for some effort, gently placing my lips on her cheek. I felt my face heat up at how hot her face was, glad I hadn't fainted in fear. As I slowly stood back on the soles of my feet, ours eyes connected. Her dark brown eyes reflected my face, drowned out by the resolute, and I felt a shock go through my body. I didn't want to tear away, not when that shock ran down to my toes and back up again. I didn't want it to end. But it did.

When Elphaba's lips were placed upon mine.

I closed my eyes, kissing her back lightly after a beat. Her lips were expertly moving with mine, and I was overwhelmed by the need to respond with the same ferocity. As if the green girl were playing with me, she pulled away.

Or at least, she tried.

I kept her close, reading the messages on her face. Her lips were swollen from the contact, her eyes were fearful and watching me, screwed up with confusion. I smiled and felt my heart descend back down to its rightful place in my chest from my throat.

"Galinda, you realize that I'm Elphaba, right?" She asked sourly, as if saying her name were a curse. "The green girl? The most disgusting girl in all of-" Whatever she was going to say, I don't really care. I placed my lips on hers again, and this time, we were more comfortable than before, familiar with procedure and passion. The slice of doubt I'd experienced with kissing boys in grade school was absent.

She departed from me again, needing air, but placing her forehead on mine. "Happy Birthday, Galinda, I hope you got what you wanted."

I smiled and opened my arms for a hug. This time, she returned it, holding me close. "I got everything I ever could want, Elphie."

She wore a shadow of a smile, raising a brow. "Elphie?"

"You're new nickname, silly!" I squealed, burying my face into her neck. "But this has really been the best birthday I've ever had."

Elphie laughed softly kissed me on the cheek. "I'm glad it was, my sweet."

**Reviewers get cookies.**


End file.
